


There’s no beauty in nightmares (Elriel)

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elriel, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Singer! Az, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: She could just about make out Azriel propping himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes and peering through the darkness to get a better look at her. What a sight she must be. Red puffy eyes, heaving chest, her nightgown plastered to her skin. No matter what the stories say, nightmares are not beautiful.OrElain has a nightmare and Azriel can sing like an angel.





	There’s no beauty in nightmares (Elriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ACOTAR fanfiction. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

Terror.

Undiluted fear coursing through her veins as the cauldron looked before her. Tremors racked her body as they hauled her towards her impending doom. She starts kicking, pressing her feet against the lip of the cauldron. Her senses shut down. She is not aware of anything happening around her, she could only focus on the blackness of the cauldron. 

As they force her into the cauldron she kicks harder. Her foot dips into the surface and she lets out a scream of pure terror. She kicks harder but it’s futile. They push her in.

The pure cold numbs her body as she sinks deeper and deeper. The deafening silence of the vast expanse of the cauldron surrounds her. She has never felt more alone.

o.O.o

She remembers him calling her. Her Graysen, promising love and healing. Her rising from her bed, floating through the camp like a phantom. His milling face and open arms ready to greet her. The unseemly power that ripped her from her cloak and away from the camp. Away from her sisters.

She bought before the king after being dragged from the edge of the camp where they found her. The horrors of the camp would be forever burned into her mind. She was terrified.

o.O.o

She could still hear the cries echoing in her ears. 

The pain emanating from the battlefield.

The cold hilt of Truthteller in her hand. The shadows that guided her to the clearing.

She remembered the way the blade sank into the king’s neck. The way the life drained from his eyes.

Her father was dead on the floor.

Yet, she feels the flame of hope spark on her chest. Is this nightmare over? But she is afraid to acknowledge this feeling as if recognising it would make it disappear. She feels the world compress.

She is trapped.

o.O.o

Elain woke with a start. The room was closing in. The sheets were coarse against her skin. She couldn’t breathe.

It was too much.

It was too-

“Elain?”

A voice cut through the darkness.

She could just about make out Azriel propping himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes and peering through the darkness to get a better look at her. What a sight she must be. Red puffy eyes, heaving chest, her nightgown plastered to her skin. No matter what the stories say, nightmares are not beautiful.

“Elain?” 

Azriel’s voice sounds through the darkness again.

“What’s the matter, love?”

He sits up and reaches for her but she flinches as he makes contact. Hurt flashes through his eyes but it is quickly replaced with a cool understanding.

“A nightmare?”

Elain nods, not finding the strength to speak.

“This is the third one this week, do you want to talk about it?”

Elain shook her head and got out of bed. She makes her way to the window and finds it already slightly ajar. The cool night breeze washes over her and she can smell the salt of the Sidra. She feels Azriel come to stand next to her, not quite touching her as if he’s afraid of eliciting the same reaction as earlier. Elain feels calmer now, so she allows herself to hold his hand. 

“What can I do to help you?”

She looks up at Azriel, but he gazes out of the window, taking in the view. That was one of the main things she wanted when they were buying a house. They were moving away from the hustle and bustle of the estate for some much-needed privacy. She wanted to be able to the beauty of Velaris from her refuge. She wanted to look out and see her home. 

She pulls him into an embrace and buried her face in his chest.

“Sing.”

His eyes widen, “what?”

She peers up at him, “can you please sing?”

He closes his eyes for a moment, as having an internal debate.

“Okay, any requests?”

“Whatever you want.”

Her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. And when her mother had disappeared from their life, her sisters would sing. Their voices would cut through the darkness and drive away the demons. Their singing was far from perfect but the lullabies they sang were the most beautiful she had ever heard.

Azriel opened his mouth and an angelic sound floated out across the room. His song flooded her sense and she could feel her heavy heart begin to ease. He sang of the wind and the snow, the earth and the lakes, the never-ending expanse of starry sky. Whenever he finished, she would hug him closer and he would begin another. 

The sun was rising by the time she had felt peace. Azriel picked up Elain and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently.

“Sleep, my love.” He whispers as he settles down next to her. She snuggles up next to him as sleep begins to take her. She was almost asleep when she hears a gentle, “I love you.”

She falls into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
